The immunobiology and mechanisms of virus-lymphocyte interactions in murine animals are being studied from two aspects. First, the mechanism(s) by which B lymphocytes transfer resistance against Coxsackievirus B-3 infection will be investigated. This will include a characterization of the lymphocyte infiltrate found in viral infected tissues. Secondly, experiments will be carried out on the nature of the interaction of myxoviruses and paramyxoviruses with murine lymphocytes. Studies will be directed at determining by radioisotope labeling if murine lymphocytes have specific receptors for several myxoviruses. Viral envelope proteins will also be isolated and purified and the effect these proteins have on lymphocyte function will be determined.